Teen Wolf fanfic
by IloveTeenWolf
Summary: so its a Derek and Kate fanfic.Hope you will like it and please comment and tell me what to change :
1. Chapter 1

**So first I want to apologize about my grammar and my spelling mistakes. English is not my main language but I tried my best so... Enjoy (:**

"Come on big boy, it won't take long till the alpha will notice me". he heard her voice talking at him but he couldn't focus where it came from.  
>He tried to turn his head and see her but then he felt her hands over his face, pushing him strongly to the ground.<br>"God don't be stupid he'll notice you" she said and dragged him with her long arms for few seconds and she stopped.  
>"I'm fine" he said and try to get up, she jumped over him and pull him back to the cold grass. "which part of don't be stupid you didn't get?" she asked, he could hear her pulse was going crazy but her face stay with the same look.<br>"I can take care myself" he said and tried to get up again, her hair was all over his chest. "what do you want from me?" he asked her suspiciously, she put her hands above his lips. "shh" she whispered and turn around quickly, there was nothing in the darkness.  
>She kept her hand above his lips, "listen".<br>He heard a roar from behind him He pulled her over and got up, "I need to get in there" .she took his hand and held it. "You aren't going in there, it's a suicide mission", he looked at her in anger.  
>"Inside there is a person that I need to save", "you can't save anyone if you won't survive!" she said and dragged him again near her car.<br>"get inside" she said determinedly, he couldn't resist from smiling.  
>"Do you really think that I'll go with you?" he said with a big smile on his face. "Get inside. Now" she said and pulled her stunner from her belt. The smile on his face had gone.<br>"do you carry it all the time or just when you want to have a talk with me" he said bitterness and got inside.  
>"Why do you even here?" he asked when she got in the car and started it. "We both want the alpha dead and I need you to help him find who he is" she said with a smile.<br>"If you want to find who the alpha is you have to trust me and let me rescue the person that trapped inside" he told her, looking in her big green eyes.  
>"Who's the person?" she asked me, turning off her car. "Come on, who's that person?"<p>

a scream came from the school. He heard them. all of them.  
>"Alison is in there" he said, looking at the fire in her eyes. "Who else?" she asked him. He could hear her voice cracked.<br>"Her friends and Scott. We need to get them out of there or the alpha will kill them" he said slowly.  
>"You're weak, you heal too slowly" she said."I can save Alison and her friends; I just need you to take them to a safe place while I'm dealing with the alpha".<br>"He will kill you" she said when he open the car's door. "Do you actually care?" he asked her with raised eyebrows, she started to flush.  
>"it is so cute that your heart is beating so fast" he said with a smile, she got angry.<br>"Just distract the alpha so I can save my niece, will you?" she said and closed the door.  
>He start to run, trying to get on time to Scott before the alpha will find him.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

He heard him roar again from the east side but he couldn't know if he found them, his head was going crazy.  
>Those screaming from there, He needed to get Scott out of there. Alive.<br>He saw her car parking near the west side of the school, hoping the alpha wouldn't notice that.  
>He jumped trough the broken window and got inside, searching for any clue to where those kids are. It was quiet, too quiet and then came the scream.<br>He was focus on it and ran to where he heard it from, he saw him from behind, couldn't know if he noticed me when he was trying to brake in those doors.  
>He knew what he is about to do is probably the most idiotic thing he have done in his life, and it could cost his life but he swore to revenge no matter what it will cost.<br>Derek roared at him, looking at him with a fire in my eyes, he noticed him and Derek swore he smiled, looking at him like he is a human ready to be his dinner.  
>"Run!" his mind said to him but he had to make sure that Scott will see him through the glass. He took few steps toward him, the alpha stayed focus on him.<br>Derek ran straight to him, clearing his mind. He was thinking about nothing but his sister's body sliced in two pieces.  
>He bared his teeth and jumped at Derek, sticking his teeth in his shoulder. Derek tried to resist him, pushing him on the lockers and scratching his face.<br>He smashed the door window when he threw Derek out, he felt my like his shoulder is on fire. He jumped out and scratched Derek's back, it burned so badly.  
>"That's all you've got?" Derek asked him, getting up from the grass and running to the Lacrosse field.<br>He saw the car driving fast out of there, Scott is save now.  
>The alpha looked at him with his shiny yellow eyes and jumped over him, scratching his body. Derek kicked him, throwing him away from his body.<br>The alpha ran toward the forest, leaving Derek's body bleeding on the grass,  
>He felt like he was on fire, the bites didn't heal as fast as they should be. Derek heard the car crossing the parking lot and its doors opening up.<br>"Derek!" Scott was right near him."You're okay?" he asked, "do I look okay?" Derek answered, "I thought you are dead", "I'm fine..." he said and tried to get up, Scott pulled him over.  
>"Your friends are okay?" he asked, looking at the hunter and Alison."Yeah, they all think it was a mountin lion" he said.<br>"Why you aren't healing?", "I don't know".  
>"Scott, is Derek okay?" Derek heard Styles voice."He is fine, I'll take him home".<br>"Stay with the hunter and Alison, I think I can drive my own car" Derek said. Scott looked at him with his big brown eyes, "I thought we aren't their friends".  
>"Well she can take him down with a bullet so she can protect you now".<br>"Shove him in the back of the car; we need to get out of here" Derek heard her voice. Scott helped him get in the car.  
>"Scott, why won't you, your friend and Alison drive Derek's car?" she asked and smiled to Scott, he smiled back at her.<br>"I'm driving", Derek could hear Styles saying and take the keys out of his pocket.  
>"You are so desperate to be with me so you let your niece get in my car with her boyfriend?" Derek asked her smiling.<br>"Why aren't you healing?", "I don't know". I got up and looked out of the window, "It isn't the way to my house", "I know, sweetie, we aren't going to your house".  
>"Where are you taking me?", "just relax and enjoy the ride".<br>Derek closed his eyes, trying to ignore the pain.


	3. Chapter 3

"And you tell me not to be friendly with them…" Derek heard Scott voice near him.

"What the hell are you doing in here? Who gave you permission to enter my bedroom?" he asked him, barely opening his eyes.

"We aren't at your house, Derek". Derek looked around him, there was clothes all over the place.

"Why we are at your house?" he asked Scott, Derek's head felt like he is going to explode.

"Derek, we aren't in my house".

Derek tried to get up but he felt something that pinning him to the bed.

"Hey adorable eyes, I'm pretty sure that I didn't let you permission to get in my room".

"What?" Derek asked surprised. She stood there with a white towel in her hand.

"You are in Kate's room" he said to me and got up from her bed.

He smiled nervously and left the room.

"Good morning, sweetie. How is your healing process going?" she asked and sat next to him.

"Why am I in handcuffs?" he asked her. "So you won't run away", "I can break those".

"Of course you can. Come on Derek, I saved your life", "and I saved your niece's life", "and after you saved her I save you, again" she said with a big smile on her face.

"It's okay, you know, to be wrong", "who said that I'm wrong?", "I did".

"Admit that you're wrong and I'll let you free", Derek smiled at her when she took the key from her pocket.

"Let me free and I'll consider not killing you" he said. "So you think you can kill me?" she asked, playing with the key.

Derek broke one of the handcuffs on his left hand, she grabbed his hand and pinned it to the bed, pulling herself over him.

"You are ridiculously hot" she said on top of him. Derek pulled himself over her; He was so close to her lips that he could smell her strawberry gloss. She rolled; Back to be on top of him.

"What now, hunter?" he asked, she pressed her lips against his.

"You tell me" she said and kissed him, he could hear Scott and Alison steps coming toward the room but he couldn't stop kissing her, there was too much in that kiss.

"Derek!" he heard Scott's annoying voice but he didn't mind, he only focused on her wild eyes that were full with passion.

"Kate!" It was a adult male voice. She stopped the kiss, rubs the gloss all over his face.

"I didn't know you are expecting company from…well him". She got up from her bed and pulled the male to the side.

"Hey Derek" said Alison and waved at him while she walked away. Scott came inside.

"What the hell are you doing, she is Alison's aunt!" he yelled at him.

"Did you think that I planned to be tied down in her bed?", "it's not like you don't enjoy this"

"Just let me out of those handcuffs and I'll go away".

"What is wrong with you why you can't heal?", "I don't know Scott, stop asking stupid questions" he told him and tried to get out of the second handcuff.

"And what's with the kiss?", "just let me out of this cuffs". He broke the cuffs, finally free.

"Stay here, it's not safe for you outside" Derek told him.

"Scott, please excuse us", Kate got inside and smiled at Derek while Scott left the room.

"I need to talk to you" she said and grabbed him, pushing him to her bathroom.

"Are you crazy?" he asked her when she took off half of his shirt.

"I need to see those bite marks" she said, wetting the white towel and putting it on the bite marks. It hurt so badly. "You are okay, wolf boy?" she asked and turned him around, cleaning the infected area.

"Are you sure he just bite you, its look bad, as like really bad".

"Who's the guy that shouted on you?" he asked her, "this is Chris Argent. He is my brother".

"Great, so I have to hunters in this house. I feel safer already".

"How is the scratches, your body is okay?", "I'm fine. It just that…god my head is exploading" he said and collapsed in her hands.

"Chris!" Kate shouted and tried to drag him back to her room.

"Come on, Derek, wake up" she said. Chris helped her to get him on the bed.


	4. Chapter 4

"Why isn't he healing?" Chris asked, "I don't know" she said and put the wet towel on Derek's forehead.

"Come on" Chris said and went with Kate out if there.

"Why did you bring him here?", "he is sick .He needed help!"

"Come on Kate, we hunt them down! We don't take care of them" he said.

"Chris, he can help us", "I thought that you said that he is not useful and tried to kill him the other day".

"He saved Alison, you own him that", "and you saved him so I own him nothing".

"Chris, he could walk away but he didn't, ne risked himself to help them out. He is not like others". He laughed with a sarcasm smile on his face.

"Hey, he is not like your father was. He is different".

"My father was a werewolf that killed half of my family, you know nothing Kate".

"I know that you are angry at him and admire my father for killing him but he was one of many others".

"Why are you so kind to him? It not the alpha thing, I know you since you are five. You got feelings for a thing that can hunt you down in seconds".

"It doesn't matter, you want me to kick him out, I will. It's your house after all".

"Kate, it's your house too. Step sister or not, you are the only family that I've got left".

She hugged him; her head was on his shoulder. "Thank you".

Kate closed her brother's bedroom door and got inside hers.

"You are okay?" she asked and looked at Derek,

"I'm fine, it's just a headache" he said with a desperate look in his eyes.

"You don't look good, at all", "thanks?"

"I didn't mean it that way…" she tried to explain and looked on his face, he smiled.

"Derek Hale smiling, that's new", "don't get use to it" he said and look in her deep green eyes,

She got close to him, kissing softly his lips. he got back. "I can't", she turned away.

"Kate, I can't" he said and show her his hands, his claws was meters from her legs.

"I'm sorry" he said when his hand got back to normal, "I'm out of control when I'm with you".

"I can see a compliment in this sentence, sure you aren't sick?"

"Kate, let me go. I can kill you and everybody in this house", he said, looking at his hands.

"why would you?", "I can't control this!" he said with sparkling icy blue eyes.

"Go! Now!" he said and pushed her to the other side of the room, she got hurt.

"Now Kate!" he said, feeling his teeth get shaped to fangs, he ran in the bathroom and looked himself in there.

She ran out, close her room's door.

"Get down, your father wants to talk to you" said Kate, opening Alison's door.

"Kate!" she said and pushed Scott that was on top of her,

"Go now" she said and smile to Scott, he took his shirt from Alison's bed and wear it.

Alison went through the hall went she heard a strange voice.

"Derek?" she asked and open the door, she saw him standing on the roof.

"You are okay, Derek?" she said and looked at him. He looked different, bigger.

She got close to him. He smelled her, she smelled so good, fresh meat.

He never wanted to eat human before her, but it wasn't her smell, it was Kate's.

"Go away Alison, now" he said, trying to hold himself from ripping her to pieces.


	5. Chapter 5

Scott heard him saying her name, but it wasn't his normal creepy voice, it was a strange voice that he sounded when he tried to attack him the other day in his place, when he first saw him shifting to a werewolf.

But it was Derek; he knew what he is doing. He knows more than Scott does anyway.

He could hear Alison's heart beats going stronger with every step she took that made her closer to him.

He ran out, leaving Kate in Alison's room.

"Alison!" he shouted and saw her hand on his shoulder. "Run!" he screamed and run to her while Derek turned around. Kate and Chris ran from the rooms into the room.

"I asked if you're okay" she said, Derek looked on his hands, he shifted back.

"I'm fine…I need to go now" he said with a fake smile on his face.

Alison smiled and went to her father that was in the end of the room.

"You wanted something?" she asked him, he didn't respond.

"Dad?", "never mind…I will go down stairs to make dinner" he said and went downstairs.

"Okay than, so, Scott and I can back to my room and you two…have fun" she said and smiled to Kate.

"Are you coming?" she asked and looked at Scott. "Two Seconds" he said with a stupid smile on his face.

Alison got out. "You shifted in front of my girlfriend, not cool dude".

"And by the way, your eyes are really beautiful. I do not know why you wear color lenses" Alison said and smiled to Derek. Derek smiled back.

"This talk is for another time" said Derek and looked at Kate's face.

"Bye Kate" said Scott. She stared him, looking on his eyes. She blinked, he was gone.

"I don't want to hurt you" she heard his voice from behind, she turned around and he wasn't there.

"I can kill you in your sleep" she heard him but there was nothing behind her again. "Don't play with me Derek" she said and blinked again, he was straight in front of her. She kissed him, her arms was around his neck what didn't gave him a choice but kissing her.

His cold lips made her shiver. He held her, making her feeling so safe between his arms.

They both fell down to her bed; he felt his hands ripping her shirt.

"Sorry…" he said. She kept kissing him, "This is another way to take off my shirt".

"I don't want to hurt you, Kate", "you won't", "I don't think I can control myself when…with this bite its changes things for me" he said.

"Listen, all I can see is hot half naked werewolf that for some reason doesn't want to kiss me right now" she said and dragged him under the shits.

Kate woke up in Derek's arms, she felt like she's in heaven, than she met her realty.

"He slept here?" Chris's voice was all over the house.

"He wasn't in my bed, he was on the coach, Dad", "it's generous enough of me to let him to enter this house after he made you skip school so you test me and let him stay in your room?"

"It's not big dill, Dad", "look at your aunt, she would never let someone that she knows for two weeks to get in her bed", Chris opened her door and saw Derek's hand all over her body.

"She knows him less than 24 hours" she said, Chris closed her door quickly.

"Kate is a mature woman that knows what she wants from herself…"

"That is the way you wake up usually in hunters' houses?", "shut up" she said and kissed him.

The door opened again, this time it was Scott.

"You are awake, good. Can you give me a ride to school?"

"How can you stand living here?" Derek asked and put a pillow on his head.

"It's that a yes or…."

"Go away!" He yelled and threw the pillow over the door.

"Wake up, big boy. You need to be soccer mom today" Kate said and threw at him his black shirt.

She kissed him and entered to the bathroom.

Derek went down stairs, ignoring all the shouts and mess that have been there.

"Are you coming?" he asked, Scott ran outside.

"Where are my keys?" Derek asked, Scott hand him over his keys.

They both entered to the car.

"What are you doing with her?" Scott asked, "With whom?"

"Come on, with Kate", "You know Scott, I have a heart".

"Turn on this corner", "why?", "we are picking up Stiles" .Derek stopped the car.

"Don't play with me stupid games, Scott, I don't like it" he said angrily.

""It's just Stiles…"

"It's just Stiles and than its just Alison and it's just your boss…Scott you are not human anymore!"

"So you can sleep with Alison's aunt but I can't have friends?"

"I'm in control!", "you shifted in front of my girlfriend what are you talking about?"

"Scott, I know to control it, I was born with this. You are a spoil teenager that knows nothing. And you know what, if I needed to pick between you and Stiles It would be Stiles".

"You gotta be kiddin' me, he is not serious", "he would dump his girlfriend to save your life, and you won't"

"Of course I would dump Alison to save him", "well you need to compare your answers to the realty "

Stiles smiled and Derek, he stayed with the same angry eyes that he always had.

"Get in" he said, Stiles got in exited.

"So Derek…what with the hot chick from last night?" he asked with a big smile on his face.

"Shut up" he said and drove.

"Come on, give me some details bro", Derek sent him a angry look through the mirror.

"Let me guess, I better shut up about this or you gonna rip my throat out with your teeth"

"You see why I like him more than you" Derek said and smiled.

"So who made you our bus driver today?", "I thought I made myself clear about not talking on this subject, or you want more description about how am I going to use my teeth to get your throat?"

"That hot chick made you do this, I love her!", Derek stopped the car, Stiles's head got hit.

"Great, now you'll shut up?" Derek asked.

"Yes…" he said quietly and looked outside the window. He shook Scott's shirt.

"Derek?" Said Scott and looked outside the window.

"I'm going to kill both of you" he said. Derek looked outside of the window, staring at his leather jacket with spiral sign on it hung on one of the traffic lights in the corner.

Scott saw Derek's fingers tied on the wheel.

"It is that your leather jacket? It's the alpha!" Derek trove away. "Dude he ripped your leather jacket to peaces" said Stiles and looked at the jacket again.

"I need to leave town, now", "what, wait Derek you can't just leave town".

Derek looked in the car's side mirror, his eyes glowed again.

"I can't control myself, it's the bite. I'm shifting", "I thought you are werewolf, so what you going to shift to another one?"

"It takes time to shift from one form to another…"

"So what now you decided that you want run away one day before the full moon?"

"I will drop you at school and drive somewhere, far from here".

"What will Kate think?" Scott asked him. "I don't care" he said.

"Come on, you like her…", "Scott, I'm not you. I care about someone I like"

"What are you talking about?", "I'm running away to protect her!" he said with anger.

"So if I don't run away from the woman I love I don't protect her? She can't defend herself and if the alpha…"

"She has a father and aunt that could shoot him in the head anytime, anywhere. She needs to be protected from you! You are the one that not in control!"

"Not anymore, I think you took that title from me the other night when you almost killed Alison!"

"Wait, Derek tried to kill Alison? Not cool man" Said Stiles.

Derek parked near the school, they got out.

"Goodbye Derek, enjoy your trip" said Scott and left the parking lot.

Derek held Stiles, "take care of him, take him anywhere but his house, and lock him up in my house in the woods if you need".

"Why are you running away when he needs you the most?", "cause I'm afraid that I'll kill him to protect you and your friends".

"What?", "lock him up Stiles and run as fast as you can. Take Alison's clothes and hang them on trees, just don't let him get close to any of you".

"Why?" asked Stiles, he was afraid. "Cause he can and he will kill you".


	6. Chapter 6

"What's wrong with Derek?" Scott asked and kicked a rock that was in the parking lot.

"What do you mean what's wrong with him. He is normal super creepy Derek".

"He said that he'll help me on the full moon and now he is running away? I think something is wrong with him" said Scott.

"You think? Dude he just told you that's something is wrong with him"

"You're on his side now?", "No. I'm just saying that he said something about shifting, maybe you'll shift too"

"But he is already a fucking werewolf so what is he going to shift to? A vampire?"

"A vampwolf!"

"Finally he opens up to someone that actually made him give me a ride to school and now he is running away from her?"

"He said…", "I heard what he said, I was in the car!"

"You want him here in the full moon?", "Yes!"

"So if you say Alison's hot aunt made him give us a ride so she probably can make him stay"

"How am I going to convince her to make him stay without let her discovering that I'm a werewolf?"

"Make her make him to stay", "what?"

"Just say to Alison that Derek invited both of you to a double date with him and her aunt"

"But he didn't…", "But Alison doesn't know it"

"So we make him stay… I think he is going to kill us". "I know he will".

Scott texted Alison when he got to the class. "I hope it'll work"

Derek drove back to his place, opening up his car.

He ran up stairs, she waited there for him.

"Can't smell me?" she asked, lying on his bed.

"Kate..."

"Derek". She smiled at him. He just stood there, don't know how to react.

"How did you come…", "The door, it was open".

"You can't be here, it's dangerous for you"

"Here we go again. You tell me that you're too dangerous for me, I say I have a stunner you take it seriously, can't we just skip the part of all the talking and just make out?"

She got up, walking toward at him. "Hey Derek, why your eyes are so big?" she asked and dropped him to his bed, he smiled.

"Funny" he said and tried to get up but she was already on top of him.

"Forget it, you going nowhere" she said and kissed him.

"I don't think that…", "your part is not to think, sweetie. Just take your shirt off"

"Good to know" he said and kissed her.

"Alison texted me a few minutes ago. It's nice that we are going on a double date" she said and rub his muscle.

"Yeah…wait what?" he asked. "She said that you asked Scott to go to a double date with us"

"I never said that", "why should my niece lie to me?"

"Why should I lied to you?", "well you are a werewolf that I've just met who threatened to kill me a few times"

"You hit me with your stunner and tied me to your bed", "still counts".

"I can't, not today anyway…", "why are you going to howl to the moon in the woods today?"

"You'll never get sick of that jocks aren't you?"

"Hell no" she said, kissing him.

"Did your mother ever tell you Red Riding Hood story?'

"What?", "seriously? Red Riding Hood…the hunter and the grandmother"

"I'm kidding. I know the story, you know with a little change with the whole wolf versos hunter"

"What did your mother tell you?"

"She said that the hunter tried to kill Red Riding Hood. the wolf heard her scream from the other side of the forest and catches the hunter just before he shoots her"

"Wow that's quite a change, did she changed the famous dialog too?"

"Red Riding Hood asks the wolf why he has such a long ears and the wolf says so he can hear anytime she is in trouble, and when she asks why his eyes are so big he says so he can see who ever is attacking her"

"And when she asks about his big mouth and sharp teeth?"

"So he can protect her from anyone who trays to harm her" Derek said quietly, looking in Kate's eyes that were focused on his lips.

"And when did you realize that your mother made it up?", "when we study it in first grade and I got an F on my book report" He said and smiled.

"Wait a minute did you just tell me about a talking wolf?"

"You are cuddling in a werewolf's arms and all that bothers you is why the wolf in my mother's invented story was talking?"

"You don't talk much", "I have nothing to talk about".

"Good because I was in the middle of something when you rudely decided that you want to chat" she said and opened his belt.

"I really should go", "of course you need to go, leave" she said, he smiled at her.

"I was just kidding you going nowhere" she said and pulled him back in the bed, sit on his lap.

"Your brother isn't angry from all the mess that were today?"

"Scott is a nice boy, he cares about Alison but you know parents, can't let go of their little child"

"Chris knows that you are here?", "he is probably working now, he doesn't care about me during the days" she said, "sometimes he forgets that I'm his little sister not his little girl".

"It's good to have family, when you lost something you realize that you cared about him more than you thought" he said.

"Wow! Look who suddenly decided to open up" she said.

"With you it's different cause you know who I'm, I don't need to hide myself from you" he said.

"Good so pick me at 8pm and I'll find a place to eat dinner away from here" she said and got up.

"Kate I'm serious, not tonight" he said and got up fast, standing in-front of her.

"Sure you are, Red Riding Hood" she said and kissed him, walking down stairs.

"Don't stare in my ass" she said and drove away.

"You are a dead man Scott" he said and got out, getting his car.


	7. Chapter 7

Scott and Stiles were in the showers when Derek came in.

"Dude not cool!" said Stiles and took a jeans from his locker.

"I thought you would be on the road by now" said Scott.

Derek pinned Scott to one of the lockers.

"You and your stupid idea didn't work out, Kate knows that I didn't talked to you about the double date tonight"

"So it's good, no?" asked Stiles.

"Now she is sure that I canceled the double date so I can go with her alone!"

"She is hot, man".

"So just tell her that you can't…"

"I can't Scott, cause she is absolutely sure that I'm playing hard to get and not because its full moon tonight"

"Well maybe you should tell her that…"

"Make sure that she understands that I won't be there tonight or I'm going to kill both of you"

"Why us?", "Cause she won't use a stunner on her niece's boyfriend and his little friend" he said.

"God I love this girl!"

"Enjoy your trip!" said Scott. Derek walked away.

"I want to meet this Kate, she is awesome!"

"This was the stupidest thing that you ever thought of", "you asked me to find a solution for the 'Derek is running away' thing. We are dead men"

"We are not dead men", "did he just say that she uses a stunner?"

"He won't run away, he will show up at Argent's house with a suit and take her anywhere she wants. He owns her his life"

"Why are you so sure he will be there?"

"He cares about her, His heart bit raise every time he said her name" said Scott.

"So that's why he is going to take her to a date on a full moon"

"What's wrong with you, Stiles, I thought you hate Derek"

"Not when he tells me that you can kill me".

"Kill you? Why would I do that?"

"I don't know, you tried to kill me twice and wasn't on a full moon so now…"

"So now you think I will kill you because Derek, the super creepy werewolf that threatens to kill you every time you meet each other, said so?"

"Because he's the only experienced werewolf that a know"

"But he is running, that tell you something about him being loyal to me. I'm sure that if I'll tell Kate that I'm a werewolf she won't kill me. Not when she is sleeping with one"

"After one night? Man they just love his leather jacket and the 'I want you but I'll kill you' look, If I'll become a serial killer they would want me too?"

"Funny, Stiles"

"Or a vampire, fangs are much cooler than fur and I'll kill people. Defiantly a vampire it would be so awesome!"

"A vampire, seriously? That's your main goal?"

"You guys are fine but you're out of control. A vampire is much classier, you know"

"Yeah I can see you live in a coffin" said Scott and smiled.

"Hey we can connect it with Wi-Fi and an air-conditioned so while you get all fury I would enjoy my life"

"Come on Dracula, we need to make sure Derek is staying town" said Scott and got out.

"Wait for me!" shout Stiles and ran to him.

Scott ran into Jackson, his eyes were red.

"Hey man, you are fine?" Scott asked.

"I'm fine McCall, leave me alone" he said and got into the showers, pushing Stiles.

"What's wrong with him?" asked Stiles and stroked his shoulder.

"I've no idea, come one let's find Alison".

Scott and Stiles went into class. Scott searched for Alison.

"Have you seen her today?"

"Yeah I have seen her before practice".

"Okay than maybe…" Stiles said and Alison entered the classroom.

"Hey I missed you" she said and kissed Scott.

"Hey, where have you been?" he asked her.

"Talked to Derek outside, he asked me if I want to have lunch with him" she said smiling.

"And what did you say?" he asked her

"I said that I'll love too". "Kate is coming too?"

"No, he wants to surprise her tomorrow and he asked my help. What with all this questions, are you jealous?"

"No, I just…I don't like the idea of you and him alone"

"He is hot but I've already got someone" she said and kissed Scott.

The bell was ringing when Scott, Alison and Stiles took their places.


	8. Chapter 8

Alison got out to the parking lot; Derek was leaning on his car.

"Hey stranger" she said and smiled to him. He send her a little smile.

"Ready to go?" he said and opened one of the car's door.

"Thanks" she said and got in, "Where are we going?"

"Little dinner outside of town, they have good food" he said and got in.

"So…why did you asked me to lunch?"

"Just like I've told you before, Kate and I…I take it seriously than I thought so I want to get to know her".

"Scott got pretty jealous about this whole thing" she said. She didn't want to admit it but she was surprised too.

"Scott has nothing to worry, or you. Just a friendly lunch with the niece"

"Good to know" she said and looked at him.

"She takes it seriously you know, this whole you and her thing"

"I don't sleep with a woman that I don't like; but it's nice of you to take care of her"

"Her heart was broken a lot of times; I just don't want this to happen again"

"You are very mature for your age, not like the others teenage girls that I know"

"Yeah that thing happened when you grow up with a family like I have; it's pretty hard not to be older than you should with my dad"

"I didn't say it was a bad thing" he said, she smiled.

"You are nice guy, I don't know why are you hiding yourself from everyone cause you are really cool when people get to know you"

"People don't get to know me, I'm not the type of people that talk about things and share"

"You want us to think that you are a lonely wolf but you aren't. You have me and Kate".

"Good to know that" he said, he stopped the car outside of the dinner.

"That's looks nice" she said and open the door, he got out.

They sat together on the side table.

"Order whatever you want, it's on me" Derek said. "You don't need to..."

"I insist, take whatever you want".

"You are cute; I see what Kate finds in you"

"Great, remind her that she likes me tonight when I won't be able to go on this date that she scheduled".

"Good luck with that…"

"What did you say?" he asked her.

"That the chocolate milkshake sounds great", he smiled at her and raise his hand to the waiter.

"One chocolate milkshake and one beer for now" he said.

"I'll have to see your ID, sir".

Derek took his ID from his pocket and shoved it to the waiter's face.

"It will be here soon as possible" he said and went away quickly.

"That's new", "what new?"

"You without you leather jacket, forgot that in our place this morning?" she asked him.

"Maybe" he lied.

"You look good in T shirt as well" she said and then looked at him.

"That didn't come up good", "thank you, Alison, you look great too".

"You and Kate, did you meet before the other night?"

"Yeah we got a little tension between us at first but then the other night helped us out figure what we want from each other"

"Tension, what kind of tension?", "Like a stunner" he said and smiled at her.

"So what are you planning for her?"

"I think that a nice restaurant will do, I hope it will do", "I hope for you too"

The waiter came with the beer and the milkshake.

"Thank you" she said and pushed her straw through the glass. Derek drank his beer.

"I'm Derek I never eat sweet stuff cause I want to be in pain all the time and suffer to be cool" she said with a low voice and laugh.

"What?"

"Chill out, it's not like my father standing above you" she said and drank.

"Yeah but your boyfriend is, Hey Scott" he said, she looked up and saw angry Scott near their table.

"Scott, what are you doing here?" she asked him.

"I can ask the same question" he said and looked at Derek.

"I'll go to pay" he said and went to the waiter.

"You are not my father, what's will all 'I wanna know where are you all the time' thing?"

"I don't like the fact that you hanging out with Derek, he is not nice or anything that can make you wanna stay near him"

"Well guess what Scott, I do like being near Derek. Maybe I know him better than you do" she said and took the glass in her hand and went out, he followed her.

"Look Scott, I love you. This feeling isn't going to change because my aunt's new toy boy is taking me to lunch, But it will if you won't give me the space I need" she said and stood, waiting near Derek's car.

"I'll see you at school, Scott" she said and got in the car.

Scott went inside and shoved Derek on the desk.

"Your hands off my shirt or I'll kill you" said Derek. "Please, try" he said, his claws was ripping Derek's shirt.

Derek pulled him back and went out, getting in the car.

"Your shirt cover with blood, Is something wrong?" she asked him when she saw his shirt with tiny holes in it.

"The waiter ran into me with some forces, I'm fine" he said.

"Are you sure?" she said and touched him. Derek felt his heart bit relaxing.

"Yeah I'm sure, where you want to go?"

"My place would be nice but I've to go back to school" she said.

"Hey have you studied here, in Beacon Hills?"

"I'm afraid that you will use this information for bad things" he said, "than it's a yes. I'll search your yearbook"

"I dropped school. After my house was burned we moved" he said.

"Oh…I'm sorry" she said, she didn't mean to remind him that.

"It's okay, it's been nine years" He said.

She looked at him, at his light skin, his soft lips. She just wanted to touch them, to feel if they really soft as they look like.

She got closer to him, staring at his eyes.

"Scott needs a ride?" he asked her, trying to ignore her looks.

"No he has a bike" she said, thinking about Scott freaking out a couple of minutes ago.

He stopped by the parking lot, it was his fourth time in here in this whole day and he didn't like it.

"Are you staying for dinner tonight?" she asked him. "No, I'm out of town today"

"Bye" she said and took her backpack from the back sit.

"Bye…" said Derek, driving out of town.


	9. Chapter 9

"He didn't kill you?"

"I was full with anger and all he could to is to push me away and ran to his car"

"That doesn't sound like Derek Hale at all".

"I know Stiles, it was like he was a powerless geek and I was the bully that comes to hit him".

"Maybe he just not strong as you thinks he is", "he kicked my ass few days before and now he is no longer the beast he was?"

"Maybe it's because of the full moon tonight that you became stronger"

"We need to see what's wrong with Derek, I don't want him dead"

"Why do you think he will die?", "If the alpha attacks him He is dead man"

"He is a dead werewolf".

"If the alpha wants to kill Derek he can do it when he is out of town today"

"So it will keep the alpha busy and away from us"

"But if he wants to harm you, Derek won't be here to protect you while I'm trying not to kill you myself".

"Good point…"

"She was with him today", "who? Alison?"

"Yeah, and the way she looked at him…"

"Hey man he got someone and she got you, don't let it get to you"

"She was laughing and smiling and I don't know…it was too weird"

"I don't think Derek wants her", "Two minutes ago he said that Kate is important to him and now he is dating her niece?"

"He is not dating her, Scott. She said it's a friendly launch so let them have it".

"I let them have it, it ended with wounded and sad Derek and her being angry on me because I care about her"

"Did you hurt him?", "just my fingers, he will be fine. He can heal in like two seconds".

"Yeah but he didn't the other night, remember? ", "it's just a scratch and he deserved it after kidnapping my girlfriend".

"If you say so…" Stiles said.

"What's wrong with you? Since Derek told you I might kill you if I'll freak out today you all quiet"

"Sorry I'm not excited about the possibility that my best friend might tear out my throat while I'm trying to protect him from psychotic werewolf who want him as his little bitch"

"I'm sorry it's not like I can control this!"

"Listen Scott, we will find a way. Derek gave us his basement and we will lock you up and everything will be fine"

"You mean like a cage?" asked Scott, Stiles was quiet.

"You think it can stop me?" he asked, "we need to find out".

"Come on lets drive there, Derek needs to be on the road by now" said Scott and got in Stiles' car.

Stiles got in his car and drove to the woods while Kate's car stopped near the parking lot.

"Hey beautiful where have you been all day?" asked Kate when Alison open the door.

"Nowhere..." she said, thinking about Derek.

"You are thinking about special someone?" she asked her. Alison smiled.

"Is that special someone is Scott?"

"No, I'm angry with Scott". "Last night it looked perfect, what happened?"

"I don't know, maybe he is like that because of tonight"

"What happens tonight?", "He needs to work late. There are so many wounded animals during the full moon…"

"Tell me about it…"

"What?", "Nothing".

"Derek seems like a really nice guy", "did you meet him besides the other night?"

"He just looks like a nice guy but you are the one who jumped to bed with him after one night"

"We didn't do anything and it is none of your business little girl"

"Come on, he was half naked in your bed!" she said with a smile.

"Ali, we did nothing and that's not what I can say about you and Scott, he was on top of you or I was imagining last night?".

"None of your business" she said and smiled. "You and Scott make very nice couple" said Kate and smiled.

"Yeah I don't know, one moment he is super cute and the other he is jealous like a five years old that saw his best friend's new toy".

"It's just means that he cares about you".

"Maybe you are right".

"Come on I saw the way he look at you, he really likes you and I hope you too cause I don't know if any other guy will survive Chris's questions during the dinner?" asked Kate and looked at sad Alison.

"Let's get something to eat, I need a big milkshake" she said on got outside the car.

"Milkshake?" asked Alison and closed the car's door.

"Yeah, with a lot of cream on it" said Kate and got in the house.

"Derek is coming over today?"

"I don't know, maybe".

"I think he said to Scott that he won't be in town tonight" said Alison.

Kate got an ice cream from the freezer.

"Want some?" she asked and licked the spoon.

"No, I ate a lot today", "come on its ice cream!"

"I'll pass" said Alison, thinking about Derek's smile. It was a small one but it was a true smile.

"You and Derek, its serious?"

"I don't know, what's with all the questions about Derek?"

"Just out of curiosity Kate, it's nothing".

"I'm going to annoy your father, I'll see you later" Kate said and got in Chris' working room.


End file.
